1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of electric light fixtures, and in particular to light fixtures having a removable bobeche and candle cup intended to reflect traditional candle holder designs using electrical bulbs and sockets.
2. Prior Art
The prior art includes a number of designs in which a bulb socket having a cylindrical shape suggesting a candle, is mounted on a substantially-cylindrical short cup simulating a candle cup. These are stacked on a disc or saucer-shaped member simulating the traditional bobeche. The structure is intended to simulate traditional wax candles and holders in which the candle cup supports the wax candle by enclosing its base and the bobeche catches drips of wax.
The prior art has developed a standard structure for simulating candle holders in electric fixtures supporting light bulbs. A bulb, which may have an arcuate flame-like shape is placed in an electrical socket having a right cylindrical appearance reminiscent of a length of candle. The socket is then centrally mounted in a candle cup and bobeche stacked one on the other. The candle cup and bobeche, without departing from traditional features, may vary in height, width, angle, or configuration, but the bobeche always extends edgewise outwards beyond the remainder of the construction.
Electrical fittings according to the prior art are attached to a threaded free end of a hollow metal tube, the tube carrying wires connecting a source of electric power to the bulb socket. Almost invariably, the prior art has employed an electrical socket which must be twisted to achieve threadable attachment to the hollow tube. The bobeche and candle cup are provided with central holes dimensioned to fit loosely over a threaded end of the hollow tube. The bobeche and candle cup are rigidly attached to the construction by being placed over the threaded end of the hollow tube and compressed between a nut on the electrical socket and some form of nut, shoulder, stop or enlargement mounted on the hollow tube at the threaded end. In shoft, the bobeche and candle cup have been affixed between the electric socket itself and an abutment mounted on the holloww tube. The electric socket bears against and supports the bobeche and candle cup.
The foregoing prior art construction is structurally adequate to rigidly hold the bobeche and candle cup while the product is in use. However, the fixture as assembled is quite exposed to denting along the edge of the bobeche and to other forms of mechanical damage, especially during shipping. The light fixture construction also requires a great deal of space to pack because the widest portion, namely the bobeche, must be accommodated.
Should the need arise to change the bobeche or candle cup of the foregoing construction, for example, to change styles or to replace a damaged bobeche, the electrical socket must be removed. Inasmuch as the bobeche and candle cup are attached immediately under the bulb socket and the bulb socket is usually threadably affixed, either the wires must be disconnected from the bulb socket or the wires must be twisted, often incurring damage, in unthreading the bulb socket. To avoid twisting, the traditional candle-holder-simulating bobeche and candle cup light fixture has been supplied as a unit, and has been a problem for suppliers and shippers. These structures are in great demand, but they have been unnecessarily expensive.
Examples of the traditional means of affixing a bobeche and candle cup between threadable light sockets and stops such as nuts or shoulders are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,159,042--Kahns, 2,278,433--Elting, and others.
The prior art has attempted to resolve difficulties with the mounting or shipping of bobeches and candle cups according to various means. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,962,421--Boye, the bobeche has been reduced in diameter until virtually entirely omitted. U.S. Pat. No. 3,387,129--Weber et al and 4,034,216--Webster et al teach devices in which a one-piece decorative construction defining both a bobeche and candle cup is press fit on a grooved free end of a light fixture. Of course, such ease of attachment carries a corresponding ease of dislodgement. Both devices are snap-locked over detents and must be comprised of plastic resilient material.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,719,820--Yarmark, an attempt is made to resolve the problem by use of a bulb socket which has a non-threadable wire-terminating portion slidably-attached to a threadable tube-engaging portion. According to the traditional means, the threadable portion of the bulb socket may be used as a nut to attach a bobeche and candle cup to the tube defining a light fixture arm. Should it become necessary to remove the bobeche and candle cup after the device has been assembled, for example at the factory, the user of Yarmark can disengage the wire terminating electric socket portion, and unthread the threadable portion without twisting the electrical wires. The drawback is that the electric socket comprises two separable parts.
The prior art has conceived of collapsing light fixtures into sub-elements for shipment. In some designs, the radiating tubes of a fixture are easily removed from the central body. In other designs, the legs may be rotated around the central body to rest against one another. These designs aggravate the need to protect the bobeche from damage.
Although the prior art has conceived of various means to mount bobeches and candle cups, the art has failed to provide a traditional appearing construction in which the electrical mechanism could be permanently factory assembled, and the bobeche and candle cup separately packaged, easily exchanged if damaged, and still capable of full structural engagement at the end of the light fixture arm. According to the invention, this is accomplished by use of a shouldered connecting flange which is placed on the light fixture arm, and provides a threadably-engageable cylindrical portion of a diameter greater than the electrical socket. The candle cup, and/or both the bobeche and candle cup, are provided with a large opening that engages the connecting flange, and may be easily placed over the electrical socket without unwiring the socket or damaging the wires by twisting the socket. According to the invention, permanent factory installation need only include the placement of the connecting flange and the wiring of the electrical socket. The possibility of damage to the bobeche and candle cup are reduced. The wholesaler and retailer experience less loss from dents and such, and may stock light fixtures having standardized hollow tube arms but interchangeable customized bobeches and candle cups. The retailer can supply any of a variety of bobeches and candle cups at the buyer's order. The invention thus provides a number of advantages over the prior art, using a relatively inexpensive structure according to a certain means of connection in the hollow arm.